


There Are No Coincidences

by thursdaysfallenangel



Series: The Real Life Adventures of Misha and Jensen [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursdaysfallenangel/pseuds/thursdaysfallenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha can't be the only one who caught that Castiel and Colette parallel. Can he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Are No Coincidences

**Author's Note:**

> You guys are seriously the best. I've been getting the greatest notes and it just makes me wanna write more. Thank you!

It’s not often that Jensen and Misha get to hang out at one another’s houses without Jared, but they take full advantage of it when they can. Both Misha and Jensen have a soft spot for Japanese films that Jared can’t seem to stomach. Tonight, Tom’s class is having a movie night Jared promised to go to, so Jensen and Misha were taking the opportunity to watch _Throne of Blood._

“This is the coolest fucking version of Macbeth I’ve ever seen,” Jensen says about halfway through the movie.

Misha agrees as he grabs another handful of popcorn. “It’s fascinating how Kurosawa manages to take such a westernized story and make it his own.”

Jensen groans. “Not tonight Misha.”

Misha sticks his popcorn covered tongue out at him. “Fine. Did you see _Supernatural_ last night?”

Jensen barks out a laugh. “No. Did you?”

“Of course,” Misha says matter-of-factly. “It was the one with Cain.”

“Oh yeah,” Jensen nods. “That was a good episode. Fun. I love Omundson.”

“Yes he has magnificent hair,” Misha agrees. “I noticed something I didn’t notice when I read the script. Or when we were filming.”

“That happens all the time when I watch the show,” Jensen says. “There’s a lot of stuff I don’t even realize I’m doing when I’m acting. Did you twist your lips weird or something? I do that sometimes.”

“No,” Misha answers, though now he’s running the episode back through his head. Had he done something weird with his face? He wouldn’t be surprised, with Jared trying to fondle his balls with his foot half the time. “It was something Cain said.”

“Oh yeah?” Jensen takes a swig a beer and leans back on the couch, slinging his arm over the back. “What’s that?”

“He says that Dean is living Cain’s life backwards.”

“Oh yeah,” Jensen grins. “I thought that was kind of a cool touch. Kind of like Dean’s the anti-Cain.”

“Right,” Misha frowns. “But Cain killed Abel, and then Colette, and then those demons.”

“Sure,” Dean raises an eyebrow. “And supposedly Dean’s gonna kill Crowley, then Cas, then Sam. Backwards, see?”

Misha stares at him, waiting to see if he’ll get it on his own, but Jensen has already turned his attention back to the movie.

“You didn’t catch that?”

“Catch what?” Jensen, clearly exasperated at being kept from the bloodshed on screen, reluctantly turns his attention back to Misha.

Misha rolls his eyes. “If Crowley is to the demons as Sam is to Abel, what is Cas to Colette?” he asks slowly.

Jensen’s face slowly breaks into a grin. “You becoming a conspiracy theorist on me there, Misha?”

“Oh come on,” Misha says. “It can’t be an accident. Berens isn’t that type of writer.”

“Listen, he only said Cas because Dean doesn’t have a love interest. If he did, he probably would’ve listed her instead.”

“If it doesn’t matter, why didn’t Cain list Crowley in conjunction with Colette?” Misha points out.

Jensen’s got his ‘duh’ face on. “Because obviously Dean cares more about Cas then he does about Crowley. Of course Dean’d kill him first.”

“There are no coincidences that structured in literature,” Misha says stubbornly. “Foreshadowing means something, you know.”

“Hate to break it to you Misha, but _Supernatural_ ain’t literature.”

“Doesn’t that drive you crazy?”

“What?”

“That it’s not like literature!” Misha snaps. “There should be at least some continuation. Aren’t you tired of doing the same story line over and over again? Dean’s been forced to almost kill Sam about four times now.”

“Look Misha,” Jensen sighs. “If I tell you what I really think will you shut up and watch the movie?”

“Yes.”

“Fine.” Jensen grabs the remote and presses the pause button, turning to face him on the couch. “I know _Supernatural_ ’s getting tired. It’s probably gonna end soon, and if we keep getting the same recycled story lines we do, I’m probably gonna be the one to do it. I’m sick of being teased with demon Dean and not getting him, I’m sick of having to figure out different ways to keep having the same conversations with Jared, and I’m sick of not having regular episodes with you, or Felicia, or Kim, alright? But there’s only so much I can bitch about, and a lot of the show I do like, so you know, I’m stuck. We’re stuck. It is what it is.”

Misha lets Jensen turn the movie back on and they finish the rest in silence, except from the occasional noise of jealousy from Jensen over the samurai swords. He finds himself nodding off towards the end, until his face is smushed into Jensen’s shoulder in an uncomfortable position that somehow doesn’t bother him at all.

“Hey Mish,” Jensen says when the movie is over, and Misha thinks he’s going to tell him to get up. Instead he says, “Maybe when _Supernatural_ is over we can make samurai movies together.”

“I’d like that,” Misha says quietly into the shirt. If he’s going to be forced to endure bad story lines he wants them to at least be his own.


End file.
